On Guard Alternate Ending
by Mezzem313
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Season 3 episode 1 of White Collar. What if the FBI didn't arrive when they did? Neal had a plane, 60 million dollars, Jones, and no tracking anklet. Also, Mozzie already put the Nazi treasure on the plane.


**Summary: This is an alternate ending to Season 3 episode 1 of White Collar. What if the FBI didn't arrive when they did? Neal had a plane, 60 million dollars, Jones, and no tracking anklet. Also, Mozzie already put the Nazi treasure on the plane.**

 **I am currently obsessed with White Collar, and this idea wouldn't leave me alone after I watched this episode.**

 **WCWCWC**

This was not the way it was supposed to go, Neal thought to himself. Jones wasn't supposed to get taken hostage, and Lawrence was supposed to be getting arrested now while Neal and Mozzie flew off with the Nazi treasure. Instead, Neal was currently in a van with Lawrence and his men, who think that Neal is going to help them escape with the stolen sixty million dollars, and with a cuffed Jones, who trusts Neal to help save him and the arrest, heading to a plane that Mozzie had bought for their own escape.

But Neal was nothing but flexible. He just hoped his new plan would work.

As soon as the van pulled up to the plane, Neal hopped out.

"Start loading the money. Leave the Fed in the van until we've got everything ready. I'm going to tell the pilot to start the plane."

Neal met Mozzie by the plane and led him to the cockpit. As they were walking, Neal explained, "You need to start the plane. They got Jones. The FBI will be here soon, so we need to be gone by then. We can't be caught."

As Mozzie was turning on the engine, he said, "We're taking a huge risk having the treasure here."

"What's life without risk?" Neal asked his partner in crime with a smile before heading back to the others.

"Is everything on board?" Neal asked Lawrence.

"Everything except us and the Fed," Lawrence replied.

"Let's get the Fed onboard then." Neal hoped that Jones had managed to pick his cuffs with the tool Neal had slipped him when they entered the truck.

After Lawrence's men had pulled Jones out of the truck, Neal made eye contact with Jones, sending him the message to be ready. Behind his back, Neal waved his hand starting most unpredictable part of his plan.

Mozzie's shout instinctively caused Lawrence and his men to look towards Mozzie and thus away from Jones. Jones and Neal attacked the distracted men. Lawrence and his men got a few good hits in, but Jones and Neal managed to subdue them due to the element of surprise being on their side.

After cuffing the men together, Jones clapped Neal on the shoulder saying, "Thanks for having my back."

Neal ruefully smiled and replied, "Sorry for putting you in this position." Neal put his hand on Jones's shoulder.

"It wasn't your f-" Jones fell unconscious.

Neal caught his former friend and gently laid him on the ground. "Yeah, it is," Neal said softly as he placed his scarf under Jones's head.

Neal strode over to Lawrence and his men and put his hand on one of the men's shoulders and squeezed in a certain place. The man fell unconscious a few seconds later.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lawrence asked with some fear in his voice as Neal moved onto another man to do the same.

"I'm leaving. I appreciate your business." Neal's smile was the last thing Lawrence saw before he fainted.

Neal heard sirens in the distance as he closed the door to the plane. "Go, Mozzie! Go!"

The plane lurched forward and sped up. Soon, the plane was in the sky while the FBI was swarming the ground.

"Jones!" Peter shouted as he ran over to his friend trying to sit up from where he was lying on the ground. "Are you okay? What happened? Where's Neal?"

"I don't know. I was talking to Neal when I fainted." Jones looked around. "Where's the plane?"

"Plane?" Peter asked.

"Boss," Diana interjected. "I think Neal fled." She held up Neal's FBI CI badge. "I found this wrapped in Neal's scarf. Look."

Peter took the badge and opened it. Inside was a note reading, "Tell Elizabeth I'm sorry that I haven't learned how to do the right thing for the right reasons yet; I'm too impulsive, but I promise you that I have a good heart."

Peter cursed.

In the air, Mozzie flicked his hula dancer figurine. "A plane full of Nazi treasure, sixty million dollars in cash, and freedom. This is your captain speaking: There are blue skies and sunshine ahead."


End file.
